


Please take a break

by ChangelingChild



Series: Constant companion [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Other, Rated T for swearing, Soulmate Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChild/pseuds/ChangelingChild
Summary: You just need to write your paper but your soulmate has not shut up about a project he's working on for days.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Constant companion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151459
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Please take a break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepracticalheartmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/gifts).



> I got inspired by the conversation in the comments of "If You Can Hear Me" by Thepracticalheartmom, read it it's good ~~probably a lot better than this~~
> 
> Disclaimers; I haven't watched or read any canon Iron man content I have no idea what I'm doing, everything I know comes from fanworks. This is my first MCU fic I'm actually publishing, even though I have a fair few in drafts because I don't know anything. I posted this in my server to get beta-read but I'm impatient so I didn't wait for that to happen, so like, yeah, read at your own risk.
> 
> Edited to add better joke stolen from a friend (bottles) who actually /has/ watched the movies. Half a joke, also I changed the spacing.

You buried your head in your textbook; it was impossible to concentrate with your soulmate going on like this. For the past two days, all you’ve heard through your soulbond has been snippets of maths you couldn’t understand, code and errors interspersed with swearing. It had been going from when you woke up, to when you finally fell asleep last night, and again when you woke up this morning.

Rubbing at your temples, you decided to try and direct a message at your soulmate “ _Please, dude, take a break._ ”

The strong reply energy of ‘not a fucking chance’ was louder than any of the previous rambling. You put your headphones on and blasted chill beats to see if you could drown him out and concentrate on your studying.

An hour later, you were rubbing your temples, and from the inner-monologue happening through your soulmate connection, your partner hadn’t managed to progress in his project either. “ _Clearly nothing is getting done take a break, it seems like you haven’t had a break since I woke up._ ”

“ _Longer than that I’m sure_ ” this thought was probably less of a reply for you, but you heard it anyway.

“ _When was the last time you ate something dude._ ”

“ _I have a coffee right next to me_.”

The unimpressed face you made hopefully had some energy through the connection, “ _that’s not food buddy, when’s the last time you had to actually chew on something_.”

At first, the response was just a sense of confusion, but he’d stopped thinking of the dumb programme, so that was at least something. Then he got worryingly thoughtful about his last few days, while he was sifting through his memories you realized he hadn’t slept or eaten since he started bothering you with this project.

“ _OH MY GOD DUDE, what the fuck, go eat something and go the fuck to bed!_ ”

“ _Don’t worry. I’ll get something when I fix this_ ”

“ _You’re not gonna fix shit without some calories and a nap. It’s been days, why you so fixated on this anyway?_ ”

“ _I need to get it done, and I can’t figure out why it won’t work. I’ve already skipped a meeting to present it, Obie’s going to come any day and give me his disappointed face, and I can’t_.”

“ _Do you need me to talk to your boss? If it’s about money I’ll get something together, get you through till you find a better job_.”

You didn’t know what was so funny about that, but your soulmate certainly considered that the most hilarious thing ever. “ _Trust me, this has nothing to do with money, I guarantee I have more than you in that department._ ”

“ _Alright, didn’t have to flex Scrooge McDuck, but whatever, I get it I won’t talk about money, touchy subject._ ”

“I _'m not touchy about money! ... Did get touchy with money once though, apropos the McDuck thing... Do not recommend._ " The thoughts were getting more and more manic and uncomfortable " _Guess they call it hard cash for a reason hehe, Hard cash I should write that down._ "

You let out a large sigh and tried to cut through his raving.

“ _Listen dude I don’t care, all I care is that I have a paper due in 6 hours and I can’t focus through all your nonsense._ ”

He was offended by that “ _It’s not nonsense, I’m a genius it’s just above your intelligence_.”

You weren’t actually offended, at this point he was a cranky toddler who needed a snack and a nap and anything he said was just that, but still, “ _you want to be insulting your soulmate? That’s how we’re playing this? Just eat something and go to sleep. I’ll work on my paper. You’ll be up in the morning to fix your thing before your boss comes and bothers you._ ”

“ _I’m not a toddler. I’m a fully grown adult._ ”

“ _If you’re not a toddler, stop acting like one and grow up and take care of your needs. I swear if you just sleep now I promise not to distract you at all tomorrow._ ”

Your soulmate was mulling it over but seemed hesitant.

“ _If you don’t I’m going to spend the next 6 hours blasting barbie girl._ ”

Your soulmate acquiesced and informed you he was ordering pizza and would be going to bed after eating. Finally, you were able to actually study and hand in your paper. Hopefully, he would be able to complete the project in the morning and wouldn’t be in too much trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Post mortem; thank you for reading, my major concerns is including Obie, cause I don't know him that well but I needed an external pressure to confuse reader, and I figure it has to happen before Afghanistan because after Afghanistan reader would have to be really oblivious not to figure out who their soulmate is. If you have suggestions to make that part better I'll edit it. Other suggestions are also okay but also I'm sensitive so please don't be mean. Also, I try my best with the language, but English isn't my mother tongue so there might be some issues there, and I didn't learn American English so also probably some dialect choices that might be weird for Americans. I tried to keep any of those out of Tony's dialogue but I'm not very confident in American stuff. Feel free to point out if there's any in Tony's dialogue, but for the connective tissue I'd rather not focus on which dialect I'm writing in.
> 
> On that note, I'm going to go eat something because I haven't eaten all day either, and I need to stop taking self-care advice from Tony Stark.


End file.
